翻译 His Slytherin Descendants
by vlucia
Summary: A Chinese translation of "His Slytherin Descendants" by Dark Cyan Star.


**Title: His Slytherin Descendants  
Author: The Dark Cyan Star**  
You have received a private message from: penname: The Dark Cyan Star profile: Lucia- I would be honored if you would translate it. It means a lotto me! The only thing I ask is you send me a link once your done-- I've always wanted to see something (that I know the story) in Chinese. And also, if you could just mention that I was the original author, I would appreciate it. Again, thanks a lot for translating it!!

我今年14岁。

我还是Tom Marvolo Riddle和Bellatrix Black的儿子。

我憎恨我的生活。我活在这个世上只是为了传承斯莱特林的遗产和特质。我的**_母亲_**认为这是恩宠和钟爱，但我比她更清楚。Tom Riddle上她的原因在于她是唯一忠诚的女食死徒并且愿意怀上他扭曲的种。他利用了她，正如一旦他重新获得力量，他将会再一次利用我们所有的人。

我坐在黑暗的角落里，越过手里的书察看Bellatrix和Damon，**_我的双胞胎兄弟_**。和一个同龄人一起分担自己的负担是多么地幸运。但是情况截然相反。Bellatrix宠爱他。我其实并不在乎，考虑到她有坚定的理由偏爱Damon而不是我。

首先Damon拥有斯莱特林继承人的相貌：深黑色的头发，微微泛着古铜色的皮肤，黑色的眼睛以及比常人更尖利的牙齿。更不用说已近成熟的他在14岁时就长得又高又壮。

而我呢？我有浅褐色的头发，在阳光下闪耀着古铜色，苍白的皮肤，明亮的绿眼睛。我长着修长的身材、高高的颧骨以及突出的喉结。我的母亲说我的眼睛受了地狱的诅咒，而我的头发遗传自被我父亲谋杀了的麻瓜祖父；为此我感到很特别。

总而言之，我们并不是真正的孪生子...，我被认为是一个迟钝的人，如果你和我一样，那么你会明白我们是异卵双生。

你可能会以为细长的身材和绿色的眼睛是非常斯莱特林的特征。但是请相信我，我观察了我的祖先，发现Damon看上去像是他的同卵双胞胎，除了他的娃娃脸上还没有斯莱特林的山羊胡子。

然而，即便我长得像我的兄弟，对Bellatrix来说，我还是不存在。为什么？我是个哑炮，至少每个人都这么想。我并不是，我相当独立、强大。我阅读，书对我来说如同小孩子的饼干食谱。每当夜深人静，我的母亲和兄弟在睡梦中时，我独自一人练习"愚蠢的魔杖挥舞"。

我不能否认一个事实：我是一个十分私密的人。我从来不喜欢Bellatrix和其他等候中的食死徒举办的聚会。我总是将自己藏在图书馆或者我的小房间里。

你们可以发现，Damon是一个很自信的人。不要误解了我——我也是，但他是公众人物。傲慢，势利，自以为是，因为他知道他的父亲是斯莱特林的黑魔王。

在我更小的时候，当一位巫医宣布我是哑炮时，Bellatrix撇着嘴轻蔑地看着我。从那以后，她再也没有正视过我。她让我留在身边的唯一原因是等待我的父亲，黑魔王，回来以后处置我，寻寻开心。

至少那是我的猜测。

他不久将会重获力量。那些窃窃私语以及神经质的气氛足以让人尖声叫喊"那个连名字也不能提的人"终于要回来了。但我并不担心我亲爱的老爸。如果命运决定我不应该再活下去，我不会抱怨；虽然如果有机会逃脱，我有我自己的计划。

为什么我必须要有一个逃生的计划呢？可以这么说，Bellatrix欣然地将我和Damon抚养成人，当黑魔王归来时，我们必须达到最佳状态。你要知道，斯莱特林的力量只传给真正的继承人。虽然我和我的双胞胎兄弟都是他的后代，我们中只有一个拥有真正的力量。不管是谁，Voldemort会将他立为自己的左膀右臂，他的继承人。

并不是他真的需要一个继承人，因为他有那么多的魂器任意支配... 但我已经认定Damon是真正的继承人。他会宣誓加入我们**_父亲的_**核心集团，而我如果没有因为是"哑炮"而被杀的话，将再次被人视而不见。

然而——我**_真的_**很强大——没有自我夸耀的意思。我知道我的力量。如果是决斗，我比我的兄弟灵敏迅速，我掌握了超出七年纪水平的高级咒语。我知道，如果不是只能在夜色的掩护下练习的话，我会更加出色。

但还是那句话，我**_知道_**Damon是斯莱特林的继承人。他怎么会不是呢？他和他父亲一样傲慢自大。

哦，不要让我开始讲述每个人都是如何地称颂这个男人。伏地魔很强大，我承认。但是他真TMD疯狂。

"过来，甜心。" Bellatrix蹲在Damon旁边，唧唧咕咕地叫唤他。"再加把劲儿。"

我带着满意自得的笑容再次越过我的书察看他们两人。Damon正试图和他面前的蛇讲话。当然，即使你一生中废寝忘食地练习，你也不可能突然获得蛇佬腔这样的天赋。

哦——我告诉过你**_我_**可以和蛇讲话吗？当然，我也一直将这条微不足道的信息保密。

我确信你开始怀疑我不是真正的斯莱特林继承人这个事实，但是真的，我总是对的。Damon是继承人。此外，我认为我不能成为我父亲的继承人。这个工作需要日日夜夜守在那个男人的身边。我告诉过你，我是一个私密的人... 而他很专横，我对自己提醒道。

我知道这是题外话——但是... 我的名字是Harrison Black-Riddle。

"他很快就会来这里。"Damon的低语尖利而刺耳，斯莱特林似的眼睛愤怒地瞪着眼前的蛇。

Bellatrix深深地吸了一口气，拍打着他的肩膀。"他不会太介意的，Damon。毕竟，你是他的继承人。" 她厌恶地瞟了我一眼，但是我没有留意。我正在思考Damon刚才的声明，关于我们父亲将要到来的事情。

他可能是利用巫师三强争霸赛的时机重新获得力量。Neville Longbottom，大难不死的男孩，在小Barty Crouch的策划下，被卷入到竞赛中。这是个聪明的主意，但就我的喜好而言，这太张扬了。

但是有谁在询问我的意见呢？

一方面，我渴望和同龄的孩子一样去霍格沃茨学习。我知道我比他们要成熟得多，但是在这冰冷的庄园里，我感到一丝孤独。我不能和我的母亲、兄弟，甚至不能和庄园里的蛇交谈。能够如同观看一出戏剧般观察年少的巫师们一定相当有趣。对我来说最接近的"闹剧"是Draco Malfoy时而会来拜访，他和我的兄弟常常互相傲慢地夸夸其谈，大吹牛皮。

我猜想那是我的弱点... 我渴望我的母亲给予Damon的挚爱以及密语。我从来都不能拥有自己渴求的东西，所以我慢慢地变成了铁石心肠。

然而话又说回来……这不就是我命中注定而应该成为的吗？一个无情的野兽？我拿起我的书，走出图书馆，他们甚至没有注意到。

我从来没有感觉到庄园常驻者的目光注视着我。它们的嘶嘶声亲切地跟随着我。

——Slytherin——

我坐在一个小庄园的客厅里，这是我父亲在母亲怀孕时提供给她的安全藏身处。曾经是他祖父以及父亲的旧庄园。在我的周围，食死徒们不安地踱着步子，透过白色的面具互相打量着对方。

我那不能称为兄弟的……弟兄正放下自己的兜帽骄傲地坐在那里，一边享受着食死徒们向他投去的凝视。我带着兜帽，僵硬地坐在角落的椅子上，随时准备着扑向任何一个袭击我的人。如果我拥有的不仅仅是这个破烂的、带兜帽的黑色斗篷，我可能会穿上其他材质考究的衣服...考虑到我的父亲刚刚重新获得了他的身体。

是的，就是这样的。他昨晚获得了重生。现在已经是黎明时分，黑暗势力在我们庄园四处不安地走动。真是很无聊... 我希望我的小说还在身边。我最近在读一本很好的书，名叫"死亡女神的求爱"。听起来像是一本浪漫小说，是的，但它是关于对黑巫师有多种用途的各式古代魔文以及祭奠。其中一个引起了我的兴趣——通过这个仪式，我可以抛弃父母在我体内的遗传，让我成为我自己——Harrison。金发，蓝眼，或许我可以拥有黄眼睛，红头发。这个仪式的结果一定相当有趣。

在面具下，我的眼睛扫视着Bellatrix住宅里的人们。马尔福一家人都在这里，和周围的食死徒一起欢快地说笑着。Bellatrix坐在Damon旁边，脸上带着疯狂的笑。Snape在我对面的角落里，闷闷不乐。这个男人总是能够引起我的兴趣，他让我想起了我自己。我希望如果一切顺利，我可以成为一位魔药大师，拥有不为人知的过去。所有的人都畏惧打探我的生活...

我可以找到其他人...或许可以爱他们，如果我的心还没有远离这样的感情...我可以去霍格沃茨。

说到霍格沃茨，Neville Longbottom逃脱了。我知道，这真是可悲。我自己的黑魔王父亲甚至不能杀死一个14岁的格兰芬多。我非常清楚地了解这是怎么一回事。他把时间都花在对自己的食死徒们夸夸其谈上了——杀死"大难不死的男孩"只是小菜一碟——他变得傲慢轻敌。

这也是Damon是真正的继承人而我不是的证据。当我的眼睛遇上他的，我可以活活将他的皮剥下来。

此时，Voldemort正在另外一个房间，和一位属于黑暗势力的熟练巫医在一起。

我的注意力转向Snape，他有着和我母亲以及Damon一样的黑眼睛，他的目光穿过房间，凝视着我。我讨厌这双眼睛。我听说我父亲的眼睛在变成红色之前也是黑色。

我曾提到过我憎恨生活吗？我想我已经说过，只是以防你已经忘记了。

这位魔药大师简短地朝我点点头，表达他的问候和尊敬。我几乎惊奇地眨了眨眼。他从来没有这样对待Damon。说到我的兄弟，我可以听到德拉科的话让他大笑起来。

我应该怎么办呢？我从来没有考虑过纯血统甚至黑巫师的礼节传统或者诸如此类的东西。一方面，我想对他竖起我的中指，像对待这个房间里其他人一样对待他。

但是，作为回复，我简单地朝他点点头，然后继续凝视着他。他不能看见我面具下的脸，但是他知道那是我。这一点只是增加了我对他的兴趣。

当黑魔王开门跨进房间时，我的大脑突然变得像一块石头般僵硬。我终于见到了我的父亲。

他很丑陋。

那是我的第一个想法。但是，我立即感受到了他身上所散发出来的强大的魔力以及令人畏惧的冷气，让每个人都为之浑身发抖。他是...如此地惊人。这才是理想的斯莱特林继承人。

虽然他的皮肤是苍白的、粗糙的，他也可以没有鼻子和头发，但这个男人拥有真正的魔力，  
而不幸的是，正是力量将人们聚集在一起。他那猩红色的眼睛仔细地察看着房间里的一切，目光匆匆掠过我，就好像我无足轻重。他也许根本就不知道自己有孩子。

"我忠诚的追随者们" 他嘶哑地耳语道，挥舞着一只细长，长着黄指甲的手。"我们终于重聚在一起，如同我今晚，我们将重新获得力量和权力。Longbottom虽然侥幸逃脱，但下一次他不会再有这样的运气。我们会一起将魔法世界带回正轨。"

Bellatrix朝他左边走去，那是生过孩子的女人所属的位子。我似乎看到Voldemort拉长了脸，但他的面部表情在一瞬间变得如石头般冷漠。他的脸上没有透露任何情绪。我揣测着他的头脑里究竟在想什么。

我周围的人全都跪倒在地，发出一阵阵兴奋的窃窃私语和赞颂声。鉴于我不想引起他的注意，我猜想我也应该做同样的事情。

当我跪下之后，我的思想再次开始漫游。我怎么会不想引起我父亲的注意呢？孩提时，我就渴望得到它...渴望给我的监护人留下深刻的印象，渴望他爱我。我真的很愚蠢...看看现在的我，蜷缩在房间里最黑暗的角落，弓着我的头，逃避着他的目光。

一切还是如同从前。

我跪在那里，在那一刻，我做出了自己的决定：我要尽快离开这个地方。我的父亲从来不会特殊地看待我——我比阿兹卡班的守卫要幸运一些。但最重要的是，我很聪明，我知道自己还年轻，因此在我的前面还有一个漫长的人生。我不能如此轻易地抛弃它。

此时，Dumbledore出现在我的脑海中。我讨厌那个老笨蛋。我知道他喜欢操纵他的傀儡，但另一方面，他不会因为我是一个私密的人或者我有绿色的眼睛而轻视我。

抱歉，我又分神了。我想这是因为从小我只能跟自己对话。我要提醒你，我并不是自怜，如果你了解我，你会发现我是一个很好的同伴。我的确有一点讽刺以及愤世嫉俗，除此之外，我是个……合格的伙伴。不是极好的或者...

"今天忙了一天，我的追随者们。我必须得离开了，你们也一样。我希望你们将我重获力量的消息作为机密。待我聚集力量，我们将以全力出击。"

待他聚集力量？我改变了投奔Dumbledore的计划... 毕竟，我**_是_**一个彻底的斯莱特林。我不想被杀。也许Snape在国外有几个魔药储藏室。我一直希望去希腊看看。

"是的，主人。"急切的赞颂声从人群中传出，让我的背脊一阵阵发凉。

再想想，也许我可以去更远的地方，比如日本。

我微微抬起头，看着Voldemort大步流星朝他先前的房间走去。Bellatrix像一只可悲的狗，她发出一声哀叫，然后追随着Voldemort离开了房间。当房门在她面前猛地甩上时，我不怀好意地发出一声隐秘的轻笑。

我那被诅咒的绿眼睛扫向Damon，只见他失望地皱紧了眉头。他的自尊一定受到了严重地打击，他从来没有被忽视过。欢迎你来体验我那该死的生活，我最亲爱的兄弟。我可以肯定Bellatrix早就对此习以为常，但是她傻到不能意识到自己被利用了。

食死徒们开始离去，我站在他们旁边，不想挤到中间去听他们的窃窃私语。我注意到Snape往回朝我走来。这并不是一个奇怪的景象，但是考虑到他总是第一个逃离这里的人，他现在的行为确实不同寻常。

我们走出温暖的房间，感受到清晨的寒风。我的小房间和我珍爱的图书馆在穿过地面朝着墓地的方向。在另一边？我的房间远离Damon和Bellatrix住的地方。但是即使我离他们很远，我依然保持低调，鉴于他们可能会去图书馆学习一小会儿。

"我的主人？"Snape低声对我说，我立刻停止了自己的脚步，从面具下怒视着他。

"我不是你的主人，Snape。"我的头猛地转向他，不幸的是，那正好是风的方向。微风拂过我的面具，揭示了我的脸庞以及凌乱的古铜色头发。

他对我的相貌感到十分惊讶，这让我变得更加恼怒。他巧妙地隐藏了自己的惊奇，然而我可以看到他的黑眼睛在闪烁。

"当然，如果你坚持的话。"我喜欢他冷冷的声音。我自己的嗓音是刺耳的低语... 考虑到我从三岁起就没有说出一句恰如其分的话语。嗯，除了我头脑中那永无止尽的自言自语。

我面无表情地看着他将双臂交叉在胸前，俯视着我。我甚至喜欢他的鹰钩鼻子。

这个男人对我来说，是一个谜语，一个让我愿意坐下来解决的谜语。我喜欢难题，我喜欢谜语，我喜欢一切可以挑战我，让我在一个小时内无法解决的问题。

我很可悲，不是吗？因为我的成长经历，我可能还很扭曲。但是，我不能将一切都怪罪到我那黑暗的过去。

"你有什么需要吗？我得走了。" 我没有特别要去的地方，我希望更多地了解这个男人，但是除了我自己，我不喜欢跟任何人讲话。

黑色的眼睛审视着我，朝我的大脑深处探去，我忍住不要朝他得意地笑。我精通大脑封闭术，而他精通读心术。我们水火不容。

"我确信你是忙人。"又是那个冷冷的声音，几乎带着嘲讽。我微微地眯起了双眼...**_我本人_**可是讽刺大王。

"我碰巧注意到你和你的母亲以及兄弟不是那么亲近，我对你与他们的关系感到好奇。" 我全然不为所动，苍白的皮肤上甚至没有出现一丝折缝。但在我内心深处——封闭的大脑的后面——我感到震惊。

他竟敢干涉我的私生活？他显然因为我的年龄而小看我。"我与家人的亲密程度是一个模范的斯莱特林家庭关系，斯内普。白天我们坐在一起喝下午茶，享受小圆饼。夜晚在皎洁的月光下，我们分享彼此最深的秘密。"我的话语中极尽嘲讽之能事，但是除了嘴唇，我的脸动也没动。

我看到他的嘴唇往上抽动了一下。"当然。没关系，如果你不希望告诉我，我**_精通_**读心术，而你的兄弟没有掌握大脑封闭术。" 我早就知道我的兄弟会坏事。

"允许我告诉你，他可能把你看得比他最近处理掉的垃圾要稍微高一些。"

"我一点也不吃惊。" 这是我唯一的回答。真的... 我**_不_**像我的兄弟那样急切地渴望关注。

"你的母亲对于将你的存在告知黑魔王很感兴趣，你知道为什么吗？" 他扬起高高的额头下的眉毛，我厌倦地看着他头上一簇油腻的黑头发飘起来在风中摆动。

"当然了，我毕竟是他的儿子。" 我观察着Snape的一举一动，同时将双臂交叉在自己瘦弱的身体前。"真的，Snape，我不知道你为什么喜欢打探我的个人生活。尤其是一个斯莱特林的私生活，这对你来说很不健康。" 我顿了一下，欲言又止。"除非你试图告诉我什么我不知道的事？"

食死徒们已经离开了，剩下我们两人站在墓碑间。我敢打赌Bellatrix和Damon还守候在Voldemort的房间外，像所有忠实的仆人那样。

Snape的上嘴唇抽动了一下，引起了我的注意。这个男人的面部表情是如此地贫乏，然而，他的每一个表情却都带着惊人的魅力。这怎么可能呢？

"是关于你被**_声称_**为哑炮的事。" 他说"声称"的语气让我意识到他知道我不是哑炮。

"你如何知道？"我危险地嘶声问道，一边放下我的面具并向他靠近。

"简单，因为**_我_**是那个在你年幼时宣称你是哑炮的人。" 我感到身体内的一切都凝固了。我曾经读过一本书讲到一个男孩因为震惊而休克。我不知道人还能有那样的感觉。但是现在我明白了。

我向后退了一步，试图找到自己的避难所。一只强壮的手抓住了我纤细的胳膊，将我猛然拉回到Snape那高大的身体前。"我这样做是为你好。为**_我们_**好。"

我惊恐地瞪着他抓在我臂膀上的手。从来**_没有人_**碰过我。看到我脸上的表情，他放下了我的手臂，紧紧地咬住自己的牙齿。

等等——他到底在说什么来着？

"我不明白。" 我的声音嘶嘶作响，不愧为一个斯莱特林的后代。"你为什么要宣称我是哑炮？为了谁好？"

"我知道如果我不宣称你为哑炮，你最终会像你兄弟那样。难道你希望成为那样吗？傲慢自大、疏忽大意？我今天特意观察了你，你善于观察并且随时保持警戒... 你就像一条准备攻击的蛇。" 我想对他的比喻嗤之以鼻，但是我将这一想法藏在心里，专心听取这个男人的疯狂主意。

"我选择你是因为你的魔力似乎更加强大，你比Damon更像一个斯莱特林。我知道你会变得强大，当你长大，你会向所有人展示你的力量。Harrison，**_你_**是斯莱特林的继承人。"

风吹动着我的头发，古铜色的发丝拂过我的眼睛。我面无表情地看着他。"我这样做是为了你，为了这个世界。如果Damon被立为继承人，他会彻底地毁掉黑暗势力一方的力量。他的魔力也许还算强大，但他不是真正的斯莱特林。如果你成为你父亲的继承人，你至少有你的尊严和才智。"

虽然他的话听起来很可笑，我理解了他的作为。如果他没有指定我为哑炮，我的结局将会如同Damon。仅仅是这样的想法就让我的胃翻腾。让我拥有头脑的代价是母爱的丧失。Snape早就预料到了这一切，他知道我会在父亲重新获得力量之前变得成熟。

如果两个魔力强大的斯莱特林后代沦落为像Damon那样的性格，那么魔法世界将会化为乌有。

"你的理论很好。"我呼吸急促地回答道，感到自己越来越钦佩Snape，但丝毫也没有表现出来。"然而很不幸的是，你和我都没有权力选择斯莱特林的继承人。那是我父亲的责任，从我目前的位置来看，Damon是完美的候选人。"

如果我真的希望父亲发现我是个强大的巫师，我可以像Damon那样找到他，向他抱怨亲爱的母亲是如何不公正地对待我，我真的不是哑炮。但我不是那样的人。我喜欢人们自己去领会事情的真相。

"那么，和我一起加入到光明势力一方。你的帮助对他们来说非常有价值。" 我的眼睛眯成了一条缝。我嗅到了操纵的气息。

风越来越大，我的斗篷引人注目地鼓动着。"这才是你真正的目的，Snape？你是不是真的一直在为光明势力一方效力，从第一天起就计划好了这一切？或者这是Dumbledore的计划？将我扭曲为你们的工具，然后利用我来对抗我的父亲？在我处于低谷时安慰我并利用我一直渴望的东西来诱导我？"

Snape心满意足地看着我。在他的注视下，我感到不安。"似乎就是如此，是的。" 他简单地回答道，一边默默地称赞我的直觉。

"你为哪一方战斗？" 我轻柔地问道，目光落在一个站在我父亲庄园门口的身影上。他可能是Voldemort本人，Bellatrix或者甚至Damon。从远处很难看清楚。

"实话实说？我站在你这一方。两者之间——灰色力量。" 我露出了笑脸。我告诉过你我**_真的_**崇拜Snape吗？一个真正的斯莱特林。"但是如果要我选择，我会说黑暗势力一方。"

我静静地站在那里，有几分钟的时间，一边观察着门口那个凝视我们的身影。"你听说过'死亡女神的求爱'这本书吗？" 看到他简短地点了点头，我继续说道， "**_黑暗后裔_**的祭奠仪式呢？"

我注视着Snape因为惊讶和怀疑而睁大了双眼。"你希望抛弃你的斯莱特林特征吗？"

"不。" 我简单地回答，同时摆出一副洋洋自得的表情。"我希望将Riddle和Black从我的血液中清除掉，成为我自己独立的血统。我将不会再受到我父亲或者母亲的羁绊。我会保留自己的魔力，但是我父亲将无法通过血缘关系来束缚我。反正他也不想那么做。"我痛苦地加上这一句，感到有点生气，此时庄园门口那个身影走出阴影，缓缓地朝我们移近。

"你希望我为你做什么？" Snape问道，转过身去追随我的目光。

"帮我准备那个魔药。剩下的事交给我。我被禁止离开这里。" 我开始离开这位魔药教授。

"之后你打算做什么？" 他轻柔地在我身后问道，同时向幻影移形的地方走去。

"你将魔药准备好之后我们会详谈。"之后，我重新戴上面具并加快了离开的步伐。

当我走进图书馆和我的房间所在的小小庄园，深入到阴森的走廊中时，我转身察看那个身影是否在跟踪我，但是我没有看见任何人。

--Slytherin--

在与我的偶像对话之后的一个星期内，举行了几次大大小小的食死徒集会。仅此而已。说到黑魔王本人，至从那个清晨，我从未再见到他，考虑到我没有参加过那些集会。

那个夜晚，一个不真实的时刻，我再一次呆在图书馆里。Damon和Bellatrix要么还继续守候在伏地魔的门口，要么已经进入了美梦。在过去的一周里，我拼命地学习，往我那已经超负荷的头脑里灌输更多的知识。我必须准备好...为了某件事。

如果我告诉你，我不知道在Snape完成魔药之后自己的下一步打算，你会相信吗？我感到迷失。

此刻，我正在看书，全然不理睬那条在我的书上滑动的蛇。我读的还是那本书，死亡女神的求爱。我十分确定这是我想要做的。毕竟，一个斯莱特林永远也不想当第二。如果——不，当——我的兄弟成为继承人，我不希望浪费我的生命来等待他的死亡。

"**_他在观察你_**。" 蛇从书的一角抬起头，对我嘶嘶道。我继续忽视他并挥手让他滚开。

这条恼人的蛇用他那光滑的身体挡住我的读物，生气地嘶嘶道。"**_我告诉你他在观察你_**。"他抬起头，将舌头对着我的鼻子。"**_他又在观察你_**。"

愤怒袭遍我的全身。"**_该死的，让我一个人呆着_****！**" 我不应该这样对待我在庄园里的唯一同盟，但是我正看到书中最关键的部分。

"注意语言。"一个轻柔而又诱惑的嘶嘶声从另一边传来。

我再次感受到那种让我全身凝固的情绪。我猛地抬头环顾四周，只见一个身着华贵斗篷的身影悠闲地靠在不远处的扶椅上。

关上我的书，我起身慢慢朝那个身影走去。震惊消失后，我立刻意识到那是我的父亲。由于不可名状的原因，当我跪倒在地，向他鞠躬时，我的脸颊上突然出现一丝红晕。

也许是因为我在说蛇佬腔的时候被他发现。

在他面前我感到奇怪地脆弱。我的斗篷在房间里，我身上穿着一件简单的黑色T恤和一条破烂的麻瓜牛仔裤。说我在卖弄自己软弱的状态远不足以表达我的意思。

"我的主人，我不知道你在这里。" 我坦诚地回答道，他身上散发出的魔力抚慰人心，让我感到不知所措。

"你当然不知道。" 他愉悦地说。"这一个星期以来你一直都不知道。"

听了他的陈述，我感到寒意在全身蔓延。他一直在观察我...

"我感到自己像个傻瓜。" 我更像是对自己承认。

"不要这样。如果我希望隐秘地行动，没人会知道。我选择了今晚来见你。" 我困惑万分地想他为什么会在这里。还有他是否知道我在计划中的事情...甚至看在老天的份上，他是否知道我的身份。

"起来，Harrison。" 他的声音奇怪地优雅和轻柔，与他在食死徒集会上的声调迥然不同。

我从黑暗中突兀地抬起头来，我确实是听到了他用我的名字称呼我。"你知道我？"

他发出一阵低声的轻笑，挥了挥手，突然整个房间被烛光点亮了。我立即垂下头，对自己的相貌感到羞愧难当。"Bellatrix告诉我很多关于你的事情。" 他从椅子上站起身，朝我走来。

难怪... 他要杀了我，因为我是他唯一的"哑炮"儿子。

"过来，和我坐在一起。我们有很多事情需要讨论。" 我犹豫了，看着他的脚步移动到沙发旁，然后坐下。我深深地吸了一口气，起身低头走向那令人不愉快的家具。

我坐了下来——提醒你——我坐在离**_他_**很远的地方。

"她告诉了你？"我用空洞的语调问道。当然，她告诉了他，她肯定为此痛快地忙乎了一天。

"抬头看着我。" 他命令道，他的声音强硬，我立即遵照了他的命令。

我丑陋的绿眼睛与他猩红色的眼睛相遇了。"她告诉我不计其数关于你的事情，但我依然对你一无所知。" 一只瘦骨嶙峋的手移向我的下巴，我条件反射般地后退了。

"关于你的绿眼睛和奇怪的相貌。" 他的脸上摆出一个愉快而又狡猾的笑，他用一种我曾经以为只为Damon而保留的情绪看着我。愉悦和期望。"我敢说当她诅咒你的相貌时，她从未告诉过你我年轻的时候拥有和你一样的绿眼睛，也从未告诉过你我亲爱的母亲的头发颜色和你一样。"

Voldemort知道我急切地渴望赞赏的语言，他利用了这一点。不知何故，当我听到他的宣称，一股暖流穿过我的全身，

"你看起来像极了我年轻时的样子。"

虽然我的胸中充满了骄傲，我还是感到略微地不自在。就好像他有所保留，——一些他即将透露的坏消息。

"我以为你讨厌关于你母亲的记忆？" 我忿忿地回答，将自己的目光从那双敏锐的眼睛移开。

"不。" 他迟疑了一下。"我不讨厌。" 我眼角的目光注意到他的手正滑向我。"我们不需再谈论相貌——如此微不足道的细节。我最感兴趣的是，**_为什么_**Bellatrix宣称你是哑炮，而你在夜里显然可以发射超越你实际年龄水平的咒语？"

我站起身，远离他的手和他的身体。他和我想象的不一样。他对我太温柔。我一点也不喜欢这样。"不要假装关心。" 我生气地嘶声叫道，目光从远处怒视着他。"我了解你；你不想成为一个父亲或者诸如此类。"

他没有回答，但是我可以感到他的目光正饶有兴趣地打量着我。

"你应该是残忍的铁石心肠。" 我耳语般地结束了自己的话语，对此感到厌恶。

"你根本不知道我是什么样的人，Harrison。你只知道Bellatrix告诉你的。根据你的经历，你应该知道她的话不总是事实。" 我知道他是对的。"确实，对其他人来说，我是一个冷血的混蛋，但是对自己的儿子，我希望能够宽大仁慈。"

我留意到他说的是"儿子"而不是"儿子们"。如此微不足道的琐事，但是我注意到他说漏了嘴。

他站起身，不费吹灰之力高高地从上俯瞰着我。他接下来的行为让我一遍又一遍地在脑海中回想当时的情景。

他粗暴地抓住我的下巴，将我重重地推到墙边。他俯身让自己的眼睛与我的目光相对，然后用轻柔而又危险的嘶声对我说，"如果你胆敢尝试黑暗后裔的祭奠仪式，我会将你的双手砍掉，然后杀了Severus。你明白了吗？"

他当然知晓自己庄园内所发生的事。但是，听着这些话语从他嘴里吐出来，我仍然感到震惊。

"是..."

接着，他放开我的脸，大步地离开了房间。看到自己的父亲表现得像个真正的斯莱特林，我的脸上露出了一个会心的笑。

--Slytherin--

我思考着自己的事情，真的——那是我当时集中精力在做的事——当我的父亲昂首阔步地迈入我的小房间时。他朝房间环顾了一眼，然后用一只瘦骨嶙峋的手向我示意。"过来，我希望你将卧室搬到主庄园去。" 我坐在床上，使劲地合上正在阅读的死亡女神的求爱。

"不同于大众想法，我喜欢自己现在的卧室。我喜欢**_私人空间_**。"我以为他完全能够明白，我所谓的'私人'是什么含义，但是似乎他没有。我看着他一如既往地像个夸张的国王，专横地转过身，大幅迈出我的房间，

我不打算跟随他。我绝不会离开自己的避难所，而且——

"快点。"我被脖子周围一道无形的力量拉离了自己的床，如同一道项圈套在了我的喉咙上——我就像一条被主人牵着走的狗。

我立即被拖拽着穿过房间的地板，手里紧紧地抓住我的书，我唯一一件黑色斗篷被松动的地板划破了。仅仅是在昨晚，我的父亲和我才刚刚谈过话——他没有等很长时间，就过来接我，将我从安全的港湾带到我母亲和兄弟的鬼门关。

"站起来。"伏地魔危险地低语道，他猛地将魔杖往上提；牵引的力量让我跪倒在地，我下意识地将手里的书紧紧地抱住。

"我不想走。"我咬牙切齿地说。他今天看起来不一样……比昨天晚上更像一个黑魔王。那双猩红的眼睛里没有一丝愉悦和兴趣。或许整个早上他都不得不忍受Damon和Bellatrix的折磨。

"快，我的宠物。"他满意地说，更加用力地将我向上拉，我的书从臂弯里飞了出去，落在他的脚下。

我注视着他，他看着那本书，用"项圈"对准了它，怒火在我的胸中燃烧起来。在我生命的十四年中，我从来没有感受到如此的愤怒。我可以感觉到自己的眼睛在炽烈地燃烧——当我对自己的魔法失去控制时，它们总是那样——我伸出自己的双手，绝望地挥舞着。此时，三件事情同时发生了：那道无形的项圈消失了，我的书飞回到自己的手里，而我的父亲跌跌撞撞地后退了几步。我从来没有故意让最后一件事情发生……但它在不知不觉中变为既成事实。

我的呼吸变得十分急促，古铜色的刘海垂到我的眼前。Voldemort面无表情，猩红色的眼睛凝视着我。虽然我可以明显地感受到从他周围一掠而过的兴奋，他向前迈出一步，紧紧地抓住了我的肩膀。

"哑炮……我可以肯定你真的是。"他一边朝我低语一边再次离去。这一次他没有将自己的魔杖用作一个项圈。"跟我来，Harrison。快。"这再也不是玩笑和游戏了，他是认真的。

我是个软弱的孩子，我跟随了他。在他的魔力的威胁下，我温顺地服从了他。"我为什么要离开？"当他示意一个家养小精灵搬动我的物品时，我问道。

他歪着头冷冷地盯着我说，"多种原因：第一，你是我的儿子——你应该住在比这里好的房间；第二，我厌倦了穿越整个场地只是为了检查你的状况；第三，我希望在我选择继承人的时候，你在身边。

"你是指Damon。"我怨恨地回答道，狠狠地挤压着手里的书。

"谁说过我不能选择你？"我没有回答，也没有看他。毕竟，我知道Damon是被选中的人。他只是把我当作一个该死的奴隶和传承斯莱特林血脉的后代。我不知不觉地用手指抚摸着手里的书，让我吃惊的说，伏地魔竟然没有将它没收。

也许那是一个信号。他不在乎我是否要进行那个仪式——如果他真的在乎，他可能已经将我的书撕得粉碎。幸运的是，我记得仪式所有的细节，我打算在Snape准备好魔药之后立即开始。

"拉起你的兜帽。"他用手懒洋洋地指着我，一边继续以异乎寻常的大步伐向前走去。我看到食死徒散布在庄园的周围，向路过的黑魔王鞠躬，我再一次发现自己对他们来说是不存在的——没人朝我的方向看去。我是看不见的继承人。

我拉起自己的兜帽，失望涌上心头。

原因？

我不知道。

--Slytherin--

我的父亲在将我安置到"新房间"后立即离去。房间令人讨厌的宽敞。我讥笑着优雅地摆放在房间里的华贵物品以及锃亮的黑色家具。我恨这个地方。我希望回到自己原来那间小屋，躺在吱吱作响的床上，看着东倒西歪的床头柜。而且锦上添花的是？我的新房间是距离文明世界最远的一间。我应该对此感到高兴，但这只是证明了我的父亲希望将我隐身。

Damon和Bellatrix的房间都位于离大厅过道几步远的地方。这样他就可以方便地展示自己那完美的继承人。

我将自己的书摔到华丽的床单上，喉间发出一阵刺耳的笑声。我为什么在乎？这简直就像是我……想要引起他的注意，就像是我需要让他认为我是有价值的。我从来没有对Bellatrix或者Damon抱有这样的想法。我总是在乎自己，保持低调。

那么为什么我对父亲的感觉与之大相径庭？

**_因为他让我想起了我自己。因为我想要给他留下深刻印象_**。

我在长长的房间里踱来踱去，生气地用手拂过自己已经相当凌乱的头发。我真的不需要一个父亲的角色存在于自己的生命中……即使几天前我还对自己承认我想要得到任何人的赞同和接受。我不应该浪费自己的时间，试图打动一个已经被别人蒙蔽的人。

我的目光流连在床上的那本书上。我一定要进行那个仪式，当我结束之后，我最终可以继续我的新生活。

我的眼角察觉到了一丝动静，我转过身，在一面大镜子里看到了自己。我对镜中的自己嗤之以鼻。我恨自己的倒影。**_他的_**话在我耳边轻声回响。"**_你看起来像极了我年轻时的样子_**。"哦，小时候，我渴望从他那里听到这样的话语。我梦见了父亲回到我身边，将我从我生活的地狱中带走。我希望自己可以仰望他，作为我的偶像——我的英雄，而他看着我，就像我属于他身边的人……如同他看Damon那种眼神。

我观看着自己的讥笑变成了一个邪恶的笑容。我伸出一只手，没有掏出魔杖，只是狠狠地挥动了一下，镜子立即变为千万块碎片。虽然我站在安全距离之外，几片玻璃还是刺进了我的皮肤。我的绿眼睛冷冷地看着深红色的鲜血从伤口处喷涌而出。细小的血滴敲击着地板，形成轻柔的节奏响遍房间。

我爱这样的声音……

--Slytherin--

我极不情愿地坐到桌子旁，感到他冰冷的目光注视着我。Voldemort让我参加在餐厅举办的晚宴，我欣喜地发现Damon和我那亲爱的母亲也在那里。梅林……这真**_是一个快乐的_**家庭聚会。该死的……我只是感到**_高兴_**。

就好像我真的有那样的感觉。我感到想要自杀。在今天早些时候的镜子事件之后，我头脑中有了一个奇怪的想法，如果仪式失败，我愿意结束自己的生命。这不是一件非常斯莱特林的事，但我为自己的头脑中不再只有空洞的情绪而感觉良好。我感到痛，而这种感觉很奇妙。我不知道我为什么没有早点试着伤害自己，也许是因为我已经时刻面临来自Damon和Bellatrix的情感虐待。

Voldemort看起来对我感到不大高兴，我不知道为什么，但我真的不再关心。也许，是因为他让我穿一件非常可笑的考究的袍子，而我选择了一件破旧的磨边黑色斗篷。为什么不穿这个？它没有异味。实际上，它从来都很干净，所以我不明白为什么。

我漫无边际的思绪被更多人进入到餐厅的声音打断了。当我发现是Severus、Lucius和Draco Malfoy还有Peter Pettigrew时，我使劲地咬住了自己的舌头。场面真是壮观啊。令人情绪激动。我的眼睛聚焦在伏地魔身上，只见他露出浅浅的招牌式的得意笑容。他在策划什么，我不太想知道。事实上……我的眼睛转向Damon，后者模仿自己的父亲，露出一个会心的笑。

哦——

这一定会让人血液沸腾。

我立刻注意到Bellatrix容光焕发地坐在伏地魔的左手边，而Damon骄傲地坐在他右边。Lucius Malfoy坐在Damon的右边，与此同时他那克隆般的儿子坐在**_他_**右边。Bellatrix的右边坐着Snape，而我非常幸运地坐在了虫尾巴的右边。

我的胸部隐隐作痛，我克制住一声苦笑。显然——我的父亲毫无含糊地向我展示了谁的地位更高。这里的每个人都知道。如果我接收到的消遣的眼神还不够糟糕的话，Pettigrew身上那股可怕的气味可以让人窒息。我为什么自寻烦恼往衣服上施清洁咒呢？

Voldemort站起身来。我拒绝再称他为自己的父亲，至于原因我不想多说，因为我不想变得多愁善感。但就是这样。除了偶尔的伤痛和孤独，我感觉不到任何情感。

"感谢你们的到来，Lucius、Severus、Draco以及Peter。"他朝自己**_忠诚的_**追随者们礼貌地点点头

我感到一阵恶心，好像嘴里被什么东西塞住了。一个人可以意外地吞掉自己的舌头吗？我猜想那是不可能的，除非有人病态地将它从附着体上割下来。我简要地想了想那些附着体的名字。舌结？不，我知道它们被称作——外源肌……我记得这一点因为有一种魔药需要三个作为原料。当我成为我自己的黑魔王，我一定要做这个实验，切断受伤者的外源肌，然后观看他们将自己的舌头囫囵吞掉。

我的脸上露出了自鸣得意的笑容。也许我可以在Bellatrix身上试验。如果她没有舌头，就不会再用那冷嘲热讽的语调让我们都添光增彩，这个婊子将会更有价值。我越过她，目光锁定在Snape身上。这个男人面无表情，但是我感到他在轻轻地探入我的头脑，我知道他试图告诉我什么。

然而我不能放下大脑的屏障。我将目光从他身上移开——我并没有听Voldemort的演讲。相反，我的眼睛毫无聚焦地看着远方。有时我可以脱离自己的身体，飘到一个空旷的世界。那是我所知道的最宁静的地方。

我知道作为一个斯莱特林，我应该认真地观察在场的每个人，以防他们的过失导致可能的背信弃义。但那一刻我真的不在乎。我的聚焦在**_黑暗后裔_**仪式上。事实上想到即将尝试它，我感到心中有一丝兴奋的火花在闪烁。要是那个该死的魔药大师能够不顾伏地魔的警告，快一点准备就好了。难道他没有看到伏地魔不会在意吗？

"所以我希望祝贺Damon成为我的黑暗继承人。"我回到现实世界，我的脸一动不动。我早就知道事情会这样，但是我仍然感到胃部被尖利的针刺穿了。在我的整个生命中，我总是第二。我**_总是_**渴望父亲将我卷走，给予我应该属于我的东西。

够了，不要顾影自怜。

我一定要报复。我仍然年轻，只有14岁，但我知道我会取得成功。

也许……

我的眼睛转回Snape。也许Snape可以填满我内心的空洞。我知道这个男人是很私密的，不为情所动的人，但我的……但Voldemort也是。

说到黑魔王，我可以感到他的注视，他的目光就像钻进了我的骨髓。我从来没有满足他，让他与我的眼睛对视。相反我和周围的人一起轻轻地拍掌。我看到Draco发出一阵大笑以及一声非常不像马尔福的叫喊。卢修斯用肘部轻轻地推了他一下，我对这个细节感到嫉妒。甚至连那个家庭也有一个关系。

Bellatrix再一次摆出她那疯狂的笑，她……**_朝我使了一个眼色_**。我感到怒火中烧。

"食物什么时候送到？"耳边一声低语打断了我的愤怒，我转身只见Pettigrew那蜡黄的牙齿在我的面前。这个男人真的像一只老鼠，尽管如此，我还是朝他得意一笑。

"我不知道，但我相当地饿。" 虽然我并没有开玩笑的意图。Pettigrew还是朝我窃笑，一边玩弄着手里的刀叉，

其他人正愉快地和Damon交谈并祝贺他。Bellatrix非常粗鲁地谈及斯莱特林的强壮血脉，如果她只有我的话，将会如何地遭灭顶之灾。我不理睬她，继续看着勺子上自己那令人厌恶的倒影。我的眼睛太绿了……这是仪式结束后第一件要改变的事。

我怒视着自己的倒影——决心一定要将那令人排斥的眼睛清除掉。此时我突然发现自己的倒影改变了，我的手因为震惊而握紧了勺子。我眨了好几次眼。现在它们是黄色，而不是绿色。我露出一个浅浅的微笑。下一个目标是我的头发，我满怀希望地期待拥有深红色的头发，我总是渴望深红色，但我现在不能。不能当着所有人的面。我现在需要假装哑炮，以便稍后制造惊奇效果。

当食物如魔法般突然出现在我面前，我微微跳了起来。Draco自以为是地朝我笑了笑，然后越过他父亲朝Damon的耳边低语。

我的异卵双生兄弟发出一阵咯咯的笑声。"没用的哑炮。"

我真的应该控制自己的情绪。真的……我应该，鉴于那是我从Voldemort处遗传到的一个特质。但此时，我失去了控制。我从古铜色的刘海下看着Damon，只见他傲慢地将一块红色的牛排塞进自己的嘴里。他脸上得意的假笑不属于那里——连他咀嚼牛排的样子都令人厌恶。

Damon的黑眼睛因为惊恐而圆睁，随着响亮的咔嗒声，斯莱特林继承人突然扔下自己手中的叉子，我脸上的讥笑变成了一个得意的假笑。我知道我不应该发脾气——但我的魔法让我带着愉快的心情去扼住这小子的脖子。Damon将手放在自己的喉咙处，一个明显的窒息的表现，他发出一阵干呕。

"啊呀！"Bellatrix站起身来，匆忙跑到宝贝儿子的身旁。她急切地拍打着Damon的后背，与此同时Lucius拿出自己的魔杖，用一个咒语将他喉咙里的牛排清除掉。但那是徒劳无益的，他不是因为食物而窒息，我在挤压他的气管。他不住地摇晃，嘴唇变得惨白。Lucius尝试了另一个咒语，但是毫无用处。

Voldemort生气的嘶嘶声分散了我的注意力，我松开了对Damon的控制。我的目光匆匆掠过黑魔王的方向，但我没来得及辨别出任何情绪。我飞快地将双眼重新转回自己的盘子。当斯莱特林继承人窒息的震惊过去之后，我露出了一个微笑。

"没用的……"我拿起酒杯，满意地低语道。"黑暗继承人甚至不能咀嚼自己的食物。"我品尝了一口手中的美酒，顺便透过酒杯的边缘看着Damon。

我知道我不厚道……

他的脸颊变得通红，他还没来得及反驳，Voldemort发出一声警告。"够了。"

我将双眼转向Snape，这个男人的脸上露出了浅浅的得意的笑。我们的眼睛相遇了，我朝他微笑了——一个真正的笑容。Bellatrix拍了拍他的肩膀，和他说起话来。出于好奇，我观察了一下Voldemort，发现黑魔王用一种我无法解读的表情盯着Snape。

看起来像是嫉妒或者某种占有欲。

不可能，黑魔王从来不流露感情——尤其是这样的感情。

这仍然让人感到好奇……

"你还要吃这些吗？" Pettigrew用塞满食物的嘴问道，一边用叉子指着我盘子里的两个土豆。

我盯着他，他的嘴移动的方式和一只老鼠啃食物时的样子一模一样。"不，请便。"一个如此简单的东西可以让一个人快乐，这总是引起我的兴趣。

如同一个拥抱这样的小事可以让我的生活完全颠倒。

--Slytherin--

"今晚在墓地与我见面。"Snape趁饭后的休闲时光低声对我说。

你可能会想饭后的休闲时光是什么……其实就是所有的客人都到休息室，饮用更多的超出承受能力的酒精。包括我……鉴于没有人真的当我存在，我可以为所欲为。

Voldemort坐在，或者更确切地说，傲慢而又懒洋洋地斜躺在，角落的一个椅子上。所有的人都聚集在他周围。我在想他如何可以应付——亦或这只是一个Show？真的，无所谓。只有Snape和我远离人群，我坐在一个黑色的皮沙发上，而Snape靠在它后面。当然，Peter Pettigrew也远离人群——吃着大浅盘里的小吃。

Snape离开沙发，朝Pettigrew的方向走去，他拿起一块奶酪。我等待着，咬着自己的手指——装出漠不关心的样子，我站起身来跟随我的斯莱特林偶像走到大浅盘旁边。我赶在Pettigrew之前匆忙地抓起最后一块奶酪，让他不得不阴沉着脸离开，往摆放食物的柜台走去。

"你在冒很大的风险，Snape。你确定吗？"我知道他先前提到的是今晚的仪式，否则，他为什么让我跟他见面？

"我告诉过你我会帮助你，我绝不会食言。"他只是动了动嘴唇——但我直视着他。没有人曾经为我做过任何事。但他却背着黑魔王的命令帮助我。我的胸中感到一股暖意，我恨那样的感觉。

"谢谢你。"我喃喃地说，眼睛盯着自己手里的牙签。

"11点半。"他耳语般地说——他拿起一块肉，脸并没有看着我。

"饮料？"一个尖利的声音从Snape和我身后传来。我转身发现一只家养小精灵端着一盘酒精饮料。我两眼发光，拿起最大的一杯酒。我需要它以便面对今晚的一切。

一只手紧紧地抓住了我的腰部，让我动弹不得。我抬起头，想着这应该是Snape，却惊奇地发现Voldemort站在我面前。"我想你今晚已经玩够了，去睡觉。"我挣脱他，让他怒不可遏。我可以感到他冰冷的手放在我的下巴，突兀地将我的脸庞拉近他。"把那骇人的眼睛改回去。"

"放开我。"我用蛇佬腔嘶声道，我确保除了他没有人听到我。"你不是我父亲，也不是我的主人。"

说完，我夸张地迈着大步离去，故意让斗篷在我身后鼓动，我曾经看到Snape无数次这样做。我的内心感到一阵狂喜，我可以肯定Voldemort注意到了我身上散发出的魔力。

谁又在乎？如果一切顺利，这个男人最终会在我的魔杖尖下——体验我该死的一生中一直所感受的情绪。

--Slytherin--

是时候了。在Voldemort让我离开之后我甚至没有坐下来。我的目光扫过躺在床上的书，它看上去是那么无辜，我抓起它，带上自己的兜帽，朝地板上的血迹笑了笑。一切都会顺利进行。我可以从被打断的地方继续，干掉Damon——切下Bellatrix的舌头。我仍然不知道拿Voldemort怎么办，但是在我的力量可以与之抗衡前，还有一段时间。

我微微打开房门溜了出去。我知道没有人在附近，不过，Voldemort曾经观察了我一周的时间，我也没有察觉。雅致是我的优点。作为一个优雅的人，我的脚步悄无声息。

我花了一些时间，但终于走到屋外。我不蠢——我知道如果我不想让Voldemort知道，我必须要赶快行动。哦——忘了告诉你我的最后一个理论，关于Voldemort为什么将我留下。他希望以某种方法将我的魔力传给Damon，包括蛇佬腔。就好象我会让这种事情发生。

微风习习，但当我朝墓地飞奔时，斗篷在我身后轻轻地摆动。我的脸上挂着叛逆少年特有的笑容。尽管，这比麻瓜少年反抗自己的父母要严重得多——我要除掉自己的父母。

我看到墓碑后一个身影示意我过去。四周不算黑，满月的月光照射下来——让周围的一切都蒙上了一层轻柔的银光。我们的目光对视，我朝他点点头。"你准备好魔药了吗？"我伸出手，感到冰冷的玻璃药瓶传到自己手中。

"当然——你知道怎么进行？"他带着兜帽，但我注意到他的眼神闪烁不定。啊，他担心Voldemort会出来。

"是的，仪式结束后我会失去知觉，你会将我带到安全的地方吗？"我像一个弱小的孩子在对自己的父亲说话。我是一个饥肠辘辘的小男孩……

"是的。"黑色的眸子与我对视，我点点头。

我跑到Thomas和Tom Riddle的墓碑旁，用魔杖取出一块他们的骨头。我拿出一个小瓶子，里面装着Bellatrix的头发，我发出一声轻笑。这太容易了。我终于可以自由了……

我跪在草地上，颤抖的手里握着一只白色粉笔。我甚至不用翻阅面前的书。我已经将一切熟记在心。我的呼吸声清晰可闻，我画下星位以及圆圈。我将拉丁字母分散在星位中，最后将白色的粉末撒在上面。Snape笨拙地靠在一个天使雕像旁，着魔般地观看着我。

我将手伸进准备好的口袋，从中取出一个绿色、银色、黑色、白色以及红色的蜡烛，将它们分别放在每个星位上。我用食指和拇指轻抚蜡烛心，它们立即燃烧起来。我取出药瓶以及头发和骨头，双脚交叉坐在圆圈里。

我用手指捏碎一块Riddle的骨头，将它和那个肮脏的生我的女人的头发一起放进魔药里。我摇晃了几下药瓶——将它挪近蜡烛的火焰。泡沫突然出现在药瓶里，我刺穿自己的手指，将三滴血放进魔药里——恰到好处的份量。药瓶的开口处散发出一股蒸汽，我的双眼因为期望而放光。

"是时候了。"我多余地对Snape说——此刻他正跪在废墟的外面。

"祝你好运，我的主人。"他耳语般地说，蜡烛的火光在他眼里舞动。

我冲他狡猾一笑，深吸了口气。是时候了……我可以获得自由，开始自己的新生活——没有人可以阻碍我。不再做第二……

我将头往后一仰，喝下了魔药。

Lord Voldemort发出一声吼叫，朝我奔来。

喝下魔药之后，我感到胳膊上的血脉变得冰凉——几乎快要结冻。我扔下空空的药瓶，感到一阵恶心，我的身体开始不由自主地摇摆。但我还不能晕倒。我需要进行接下来的仪式。

我可以看见黑魔王朝我们跑来，Snape站起身开始逃跑。有那么一瞬间，在他离开时，我感到了背叛。但是我没有时间去真正理解所发生的事。"我以下列子孙后代的名义要求达成我的愿望……我的愿望是脱离自己的家庭。"

一个咒语穿过我——我听到身体落地的声音。"我宣布脱离名不符实的父母……我宣布脱离……"魔药的效应再次让我干呕。烛光开始摇曳，我的四周狂风骤起——似乎也是迫不及待。

"我宣布弃母，Bellatrix Druella Black。"一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛，我叫出声来。我痛苦地往前倾，突然一个咒语从我的头顶嗖嗖地飞过。

我躺在那里……抬头看着他的眼睛。"我宣布弃**_父_**……"我愤怒地吐出这些字眼，一边享受着他圆睁的双眼。我终于得到了自己一直渴望的关注。

"**_昏昏倒地_**。"他的白骨魔杖直接指向我的双眼，在我结束话语之前击中了我。

回想起来，我知道我应该在墓地周围设置保护咒语。但另一方面——我转念一想，也许我一直希望他可以在我完成仪式前赶到。

而他也这么做了。

--Slytherin--

此时我不知道自己在哪里。我只知道自己浑身湿透，我想那可能是水，也可能是汗。也许是血或者其他东西。我还知道自己浑身发抖——几乎从身下柔软的床垫上跌落。冰冷的手放在我发热的皮肤上，这种感觉真好，那双手试着将我挪下来，但是无功而返。

我听到了声响……听起来像门折页在吱吱作响，但我突然发现那声音和我急促的呼吸频率一致。那是我。我试图睁开双眼——也许我成功了。我看到的只是一片黑。

"我的孩子。"一个痛苦不堪的声音在上方低声说，他是那双冰冷而又抚慰人心的手的主人。

我尖叫起来。

--Slytherin--

真的——我不知道自己昏迷了多久，但我的感觉比上一次醒过来时更加糟糕。我发着烧，这我可以确定，我满身大汗。那双抚摸我的手属于Voldemort，仪式后遗症让我故态复萌……也许是因为我没有完成它？我完成了吗？

我还知道自己快要死了。我可以感到生命力正在消逝。不要以为我为了夸大自己的状况而对你撒谎……记得我说过我总是对的吗？我说过Damon会成为继承人，而他确实是。也就是说，我真的要死了。

有时我发现自己在乱喊人名。我集中注意力，发现自己在叫喊Snape。那是我卧床不起的第一周。在我喊出他的名字后，没有人会过来。一个残酷的声音总是告诉我他已经死了，所以我再次大叫起来，并开始不由自主地摇晃。

但过了一周，我开始叫喊我的父亲。我不再遭遇叫喊Snape时所受到的忽视，我总是因此获得奖励：一只手放在我的前额上，或者有人握住我的手。我融化在那温柔的爱抚和柔声细语中。

我意识到当我恢复，Voldemort将永不离我而去。永远。

--Slytherin--

我微微睁开双眼，但它们因为疲乏而重新紧闭。我很累……但是，我可能已经卧床一个月。"你醒了。"一个声音在我床边低声说。我朝那边望去，映入眼帘的是我的父亲，他双脚交叉坐在椅子上，胳膊放在膝盖上——一手托着下巴。

当他重生时，我认为他看起来很丑陋——他现在看起来像巨怪般惨不忍睹。黑色的眼袋出现在猩红色的眼睛下……他看起来简直是狰狞可怕。

我想起先前发生的事，叹了口气——将头转离他的方向。"看着我。"他咆哮道，在他的胁迫下我被迫重新对面他。"你遇到麻烦了，你这个愚蠢的孩子。"他的话让我退缩，但我保持着脸部的漠然。

"你为什么要阻止我？"我问，我的声音因为不停的叫喊而变得嘶哑，这一点也不意外。"为什么？你为什么选他而不是我？你为什么将我留在身边？"

他面无表情。"你不知道你差点做了什么。"他彻底地忽略我的问题。

什么？差点？"你是说……我没有成功？"这不可能。我是如此地接近。

"没有，你这个愚蠢的孩子！"他站起来，生气地用拳头猛击身边的床头柜。 "你成功地让自己失去母亲，但你还有我。"他用嘲弄的语调说。"看看你——以为自己在14岁的年龄就可以完成一个仪式。如果不是我救你，你已经死了。"

我试着站起来，但是没有用。我用最愤怒的眼神瞪着他。"救我？就好象你真的救了我。我没有父母会更好。"

我眨了眨眼，看着Voldemort倒在椅子上，双手捧着脸，。"你怎么没有看出你是我的继承人？"

"什么？你立了Damon——"

"我应该早告诉你——但我担心你无法保守秘密。"他抬起脸，我看不出任何情绪。"当我一见你，我就知道你是我要选的那个人。你身上的魔力对我歌唱，你有斯莱特林的感召力和魅力，你甚至长得像我。他不是继承人，Harrison。那个男孩只是一个摆设。在那次宴会上，我将他立为继承人，因为我知道在我的核心集团有一个叛徒。在宣布继承人之后，我将他锁定为下一个目标；我可以缩小怀疑的范围。你知道——如果我立了真正的继承人，我会将他置于危险中，我绝不希望发生这样的事。"

我意识到自己是如何地愚蠢。这样做有道理，稍微有些超现实主义，但完美无缺。

"那Damon……？"

"他被毒死了。"他像播报天气预报一般宣布道。"我已经想过叛徒是两组核心集团中的一员。我举办了那次晚宴，宣布了继承人。结果叛徒果然在那晚的宴会上——为Dumbledore办事。"

我深深吸了口气，把脸转过去。"Peter Pettigrew？"我问。

"是的。"

这似乎有点说不过去…… "但……你为什么不在他们的饮料里放吐真剂然后质问他们？或者拷打他们？或者任何……除此之外的其他办法？"

他的脸上露出一个洋洋自得的笑容，我打了一个冷战。"我需要一个好的理由干掉他。"

"干掉Pettigrew？"

"不——你的'兄弟'。"

我看他的眼神一定很奇怪。"你将成为我的继承人，Harrison。我知道你们两人不合，为了我的继承人，我不在乎其他人。我借刀杀了他。"他迟疑了一下，看着我，一道阴郁的光在他眼里闪烁。"我知道你成长中所遭受的一切，与我的过去是如此的相似，我希望你可以过得更好。你值得拥有——你是我的儿子，我真正的儿子。我总是保护我所**_渴望的_**……"

我知道他想说"爱"而不是渴望，但是Voldemort没有爱的能力。我终于彻底地地理解了他。他在我身上看到了他自己，他会尽其所能给予我在他的成长过程中所缺乏的东西。和他在一起，我有一个父亲，而他有一个支持他的人——一个最终理解他的人。

--Slytherin--

我站在镜子前，终于接受了自己的相貌。至从那晚的仪式后，我看起来有所不同——考虑到我失去了所有Bellatrix遗传给我的特征。我个子更高——但依然十分修长。我的头发还是原先的古铜色，我的眼睛比以往任何时候都要绿。我的颧骨和喉结仍然很突出，但我的脸颊似乎更加……凹陷有形。我的眉毛更加纤细，而我的双手又长又细。

我看起来像个纯粹的Riddle。

我的脸上露出了得意的笑容。我是斯莱特林。我是我父亲的继承人。

我的脖子上挂着我父亲的魂器——斯莱特林的挂坠盒——我的手指上戴着另外一个传家宝，斯莱特林的戒指。我的袍子是华贵的绿色和黑色，带着一些银色的边。如果你没有留意的话——我终于盛装打扮，而不是穿着我仍然拥有的黑色斗篷。我穿戴整齐的原因是？

今天是我正式成为斯莱特林的黑暗继承人的日子。

遗憾的是Snape和Bellatrix不在这里。Snape在仪式的当晚被杀害——完全出于Voldemort对我们亲密关系的嫉妒和愤怒。当我获知这个消息时，我对父亲感到不太高兴，所以我还以颜色，干掉了Bellatrix。当人们在外面找到她的尸体时，她的舌头无影无踪。让我苦恼的是，我的父亲没有表现得十分生气，而是相当地愉悦。

所以此刻——我紧张地等待着。我不应该这样，我总是期待它的发生，尤其是我将会享受它的效果，如同往Malfoy的伤口上撒盐。一方面，我希望Damon仍然在这里，亲眼目睹整个事件的转变。

一只手放在我的肩上，我从镜中注视着我父亲的凝视。"你没有紧张，对吧？"他用嘲弄的语调问我。

"当然不，父亲。"每当我称呼他"父亲"，我的心就会荒唐地紧缩。我应该让父亲为我制作一个魂器——至少这样做可以带走我心中的一些感情。

但是当我看着那只挤压着我肩膀的手——我知道他和我终于拥抱缠绕在一起。我的生活终于发生翻天覆地的改变。

我知道，我们两人在一起，将战无不胜。

完。


End file.
